The Queen of Fae
by bookworm399
Summary: Abigail is queen of Fae. Has she truly found her brother? Can she fall in love? And what does Emmett have planned? This is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Abigail is Queen of Fae and of the dead. Fae is the land of the faeries, elves, gnomes, and other mythical creatures. What happens when she come across the Cullens while checking in on Aro and the other brothers? Will she be able to overcome her past and fall in love? And has she found her brother? Alice is with Edward.

AFpov: Abigail Fae's pov

RGpov: Robin Goodfellow's pov

Chapter One

AFpov

"Hurry up Abbie! The brothers are expecting us to be there in twenty minutes!" Puck (Robin Goodfellow) my bodyguard and adviser called. I am Queen Abigail Athena Artemisia Fae, Queen of Fae, Queen of the Dead, and General of the Fae Armies. A mouthful I know, so my closest advisers and my Ladies in Waitings called me Abbie and everybody else called me Queen Abigail.

It was one of my duties to check in with the brothers, they were basically the kings of the vampires. I was technically their superior. So I had to check in with them every once in a while. And right now I was dressing in black skinny jeans, cowboy boots, a purple plaid shirt with elbow length sleeves, and a cowboy hat.

"I'm here." I drawled as I stepped into my sitting room where Puck and his wife, my best friend and lady in waiting, Lady Mae Goodfellow or Mae to those who knew her. "Hey Mae!" I greeted her. She smiled in greeting to me.

"C'mon girls, let's go." Puck said as he walked out the door. Mae and I smiled at each other, normally he wasn't like this but he just _hated_ to be late. That was his one pet peeve: people who were late. So we followed him. It took ten minutes to get to the portal that was one of the few that connected the two worlds. Fae and Earth were two separate worlds.

Finally ten minutes later we came to the portal. It was an old oak tree it was so tall it seemed two reach the sky. Puck leaned up against the tree and whispered ancient words to it and then he passed through the tree itself. Mae and I quickly followed.

We appeared two minutes away from Volterra the city the brothers lived in. Ran all the way to the city and to an ally where there was a sewer entrance to their home.

We got to the waiting room just in time. Felix, one of the guards, ushered us into the meeting room. It hadn't changed much since I'd last been there. As usual the brothers were seated on their thrones; they rose as soon as I came in. I could feel fear coming from them when they saw me, one of my abilities was that of an empath.

Aro stepped forward and kissed my hand and said," Hello, Queen Abigail. How have you been since we last took pleasure in your company?" Lying bastard, he took no pleasure in my company at all, he hated me! I could feel it emanating from him that and fear and nervousness.

I smiled overly sweetly and said," Hello Aro, I've been lovely. You?" I asked pretending as usual I wasn't disgusted with him and didn't hate him with all my heart. That was politics, even if you hate a person with all your heart you still have to pretend you don't.

"We've been doing great your Majesty." He told me. I smiled; in truth I hated his kind, well not all of them. A few of them were great friend s of mine. Some preyed on just criminals and I even heard there were a few "vegetarians" which meant they preyed on animals. I had yet to meet one, I hoped to though.

"I have someone people I would like you to meet. They are vegetarians." Caius said in a bored tone. The last part was what sparked my interest. I smiled brightly.

"Well, bring them in." I told them. Aro nodded at Jane and she left the room and brought back with her a group of vampires with golden eyes. The first one, their leader I guessed, had blonde hair, looked to be twenty three, and had such compassion, kindness and patience in his eyes that I had never before seen in a vampire; he was very much the father figure, or so it seemed on the outside. He looked a lot like my brother... _No, _I thought,_ it can't be they said he was dead!_ The next his mate he presumed for she leaned into him closely, was beautiful and seemed a very motherly figure. After that came a giant one he looked very strong, but at the same time looked as if he couldn't hurt a fly. Under his arm was a blonde beauty, his mate I presumed, she looked as if poked hard enough she could be a real bitch I immediately liked her. Then came a little pixie with spiky dark brown hair who looked quite excited for some reason. Next to her was a bronzed haired man, her mate I presumed. Then came a beautiful man, he had curly dirty blonde hair, he had crescent moon scars all over him. He seemed quite sad and lonely. He obviously didn't have a mate. I smiled warmly at them.

"Hello, I'm Queen Abigail of Fae. This," I gestured to Puck," is my closest adviser and body guard Lord Robin Goodfellow. This," I gestured to Mae," is one of my ladies in waiting and adviser Lady Mae Goodfellow." I introduced my friends.

"Hello I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." The blonde introduced. He looked at me strangely as if he thaought he knew me but wasn't sure and than he said," Abigail? Abigail Cullen? Is that truly you?"

"Yes. But are you truly Carlisle Cullen? My brother?" I drawled, people from Fae have a Texan like accent.

"Why yes I am." He answered. Then he ran up to me and swept me up in a big bear hug like he used to do. I tried not to freak out like I usually did when someone came towards me so quickly. "Oh, sorry I forgot. How have you been? Your Queen of Fae?"

"It's fine. I see you are filled with questions as per usual. Oh, I have a grand idea why don't you come for dinner at Fae? I know you don't eat but in Fae dinner isn't just a meal it's a time." I asked.

"That sounds nice. Doesn't it guys?" he asked his family they all nodded in agreement. He had a dazed expression on his face and I'm pretty sure I did too."Well, I guess we're coming."

Please Review! Unfortunately I own nothin' exept for Abigail. Again PLEASE REVIEW! If I get five good reveiws I'll continue the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

CCpov

Who is this mysterious woman Aro wants me to meet? I thought as I waited with my family to be summoned to the throne room. We were visiting the brothers for a while. We'd already had been there for two weeks and were leaving soon. But before we leaved Aro insisted we meet this woman. He had yet to tell me her name.

When he spoke of her I heard fear in his voice. This was something one did not often hear from the feared leader of the Volituri and my son Jasper confirmed this. Jasper was an empath, and the fear he felt coming of Aro made him curious. But why would Aro want me to meet her? I was a pacifist by nature, I was the only vampire doctor in existence and instead of the blood of humans I drank from animals. But he did tell me she was faery which may have explained it. I'd never met a faery before, faeries like vampires drank blood and from what the stories say it was illegal for them to drink from humans. To tell the truth I was nervous, what would this reclusive and great creature think of me?

"Calm down, Pa. It'll be fine." my son Jasper assured me while letting his southern drawl come out. I smiled at him. Though I had not sired him he was my son, though not by venom or blood, but there are some things thicker than either.

"He's right, Dad. Everything will turn out fine. She's going to invite us to dinner in Fae." Alice my youngest daughter told me. She is a seer, as in she sees the future.

"The only thing is I can't read her mind." Said Alice's mate, Edward, one of my other sons.

"How odd." I murmured. Then I scented a scent I hadn't scented in over 360 years. It was that of my younger sister Abigail. Impossible. I dispelled the notion away from my mind as soon as it came. My sister was dead and had been for about 320 years. Though I missed my little sister dearly, as she had been my best friend, I did not want this life for her. We had been eleven years apart in age; we had been best friends despite this.

When I was twenty-three I started going on vampire hunts in my father's stead. My father was an Anglian pastor. I went on these hunts often, but this night was different. My sister Abigail had begged me not to go, she that this time I would not come back. I promised I would come back and left. That night I broke my promise to her. While hunting for the demons and haunts my father was convinced were real we came across a real vampire. While the group was chasing him he bit me. Knowing anything bit by the creature would be burned even I. So I hid in an empty cellar and for three days I burned. When I awoke and figured out what I was I knew I could not come back. So I ran to the forest, ignoring the delicious scents around me on the way. Once in the forest I tried many methods to kill myself, the last was starvation. After three days of that, I lie in a ditch. Then I attacked something without realizing what I was doing. I looked down and realized it was venison! After that I never Ate anything else and became a doctor.

"Cullens, please come with me." Jane said. We followed her to the throne room. Inside was a beautiful young woman who could have been my sister. She had golden blond hair, the same ice blue eyes as I did, and she also had my sister's faery like features. But unlike my sister who was full of innocence, this young woman looked as if she had known a great many pains and sorrows.

When I saw her I realized this must be the Queen of Fae. Right next to her was a man who looked very protective of both women; he I presumed was their body guard. The other woman was beautiful as well, she had heather brown hair and warm brown hair; she was I presumed a lady in waiting. When they saw me the Queen looked at me confused. That look was what convinced me she was my sister. I knew Edward was looking at me like I had gone mad. But only my sister looked like that when she was confused. I wondered if she remembered me at all.

"Hello, my name is Queen Abigail of Fae. This," she gestured to the man," is my body guard Lord Robin Goodfellow and this," she gestured to the other woman," is my lady in waiting Lady Mae Goodfellow."

"Hello, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." I introduced as I bowed. She seemed annoyed that I had bowed. She curtsied back, now I was annoyed why the Queen of Fae was curtsying was something I wanted to know. Each of my family introduced themselves.

"Dr. Cullen-"she started but I cut her off.

"Please call me Carlisle." I told her. She smiled at me in a sad way. It broke my heart a little to see that for some reason.

"Well, _Carlisle_, are you perchance from the 1640's? I ask because I had a brother named Carlisle and it's been a while since I heard that name." she said.

"Abbie?" I asked. Abbie was what I had called my sister and I had been the only one allowed to call her that. I could see that she nodded. Without thinking I ran towards her and pulled into a bear hug. I could feel her tense up. "Oh, I am so sorry I forgot."

"Twasn't thy fault it happened. You must come for dinner in Fae! I know thou do not eat. But in Fae dinner is more of a time." She drawled while slipping into old English.

"That sounds lovely. Does it not family?" I asked. They nodded. So after saying good- bye to the Volituri and followed my sister into the woods.

As before I sadly I own nothin' except Abigail. Please review! They make my day!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jpov

I like the rest of the family was shocked to find out that Queen Abigail Cullen was our father's little sister. I guess that made her our aunt and we her nieces and nephews. For some reason that last part sent a pang to my heart. As we followed her into the forest I observed her.

She was beautiful for sure; she must cause quite a ruckus with the men. That thought made me jealous and angry. I internally shook myself and looked back at her. She had lovely braided golden hair that looked as if it was spun from pure gold and I found myself fighting the sudden urge to unbraid it so I could run my fingers through it. I also felt the even stranger urge to kiss her soft pink lips and hold her small form against me and never let go. I wanted to get lost in her ice blue eyes and….STOP! Jasper this is your father's sister that you're thinking about, your aunt for heaven's sake!

I glanced over at everyone else. Edward looked and felt smug as did Alice. Emmett was excited and happy so was Rosalie, Esme was happy and Carlisle happy, excited, and felt love towards Queen Abigail. I could not get a reading from the Queen nor Lord and Lady Goodfellow, which confused me. _Why so smug Edward?_ I thought to my mindreading brother.

"You may not have realized it, Jazz, but the woman you were just thinking about is your mate. Alice says to take it slow and aim for being her best friend for now instead of her mate." He whispered just loud enough that Alice and I would hear.

_Why?_ I asked.

"That's something she'll have to tell you herself." Was what he replied. Then I felt mischievousness coming from Emmett. That worried me, bad things usually happened when he felt that way. We all shivered as we remembered last time. The house smelled like skunk for weeks after word.

Suddenly we stopped as we came near an oak tree. Abigail leaned against and whispered something to it. I was confused as to what she was doing. Then she went into the tree. She actually went _into _the tree.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on." Said Lord Goodfellow, as we all stared at the tree in disbelief. Pa, eager to follow his sister went first, then Esme, then me, then Emmett and Rose, and then Alice and Edward. When we passed through onto the other side we were all in the forest. I looked around and realized that Lady Goodfellow was gone.

"My wife went ahead to tell the castle to prepare for you." He looked at the Queen." Yes, My Lady, I will." He seemed to be answering some kind of question. Queen Abigail nodded and walked away. Goodfellow looked back at us and said," The Queen has decided to go ahead as well and has requested to ask you if you like to stay for a week at least?"

Pa looked at us with a hopeful expression on his face. We all smiled and nodded. So he said," We would all be delighted to stay for a while, but we were only staying in Volterra for a day so we didn't bring any clothing with us."

"Never fear, brother, the womenfolk can find something in one of the girls' drawers and the men can borrow some mine." Answered Lord Goodfellow. Alice and Edward grinned at the word brother while Pa smiled uncertainly. I sent him some reassurance, and he smiled gratefully to me. We followed him through the forest and to a wall. He pressed his hand on one of the stones in the wall and whispered something. The wall immediately opened up.

We went through a door that was on the other side of the wall. On the other side of the door we came into what seemed like a closet. We came out and we were in a sitting room.

"This is my Lady's personal sitting room. Please sit." He said gesturing at some couches. We were all sitting down when the Queen came in. The inner southern gentleman in me stood, as did the rest of the men. I saw the Queen roll her eyes.

"My Lady." Goodfellow said as he bowed, the guys did too and the ladies curtsied. Lady Goodfellow rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Cut the crap, Puck! Oh, and please call me Abbie, my dears. Please just act around me as you would another person." She kindly told us. She was really annoyed for some reason. "So, Kyle, why don't you tell me how you've the past couple hundred years?" We all looked at Carlisle and raised an eyebrow. I swear, if he were human he would be blushing. "Knew you had been changed and how, but after that I lost track of you. I presumed you were dead." She whispered the last part. I felt great pain coming from her, it took all I had not to go up and comfort my Abigail. Wait, what? My Abigail, where did that come from? Abbie is not a possession, nor is she mine, yet. What the hell is wrong with me? I looked over at Edward and saw him smirking. Bastard.

"I stayed in the woods and I… um…. tried to…. uh… killed myself. Then I-"He finally got out before he was interrupted by Abbie.

"YOU WHAT? What the _fuck_ Carlisle? Carlisle Jasper Cullen you tried to kill yourself!" She was pissed to put it lightly. Her eyes were pitch black. She started to breathe deeply and pulled out a flask filled withed what smelled like bear blood and wine. I tensed and it took all I had to not let my beast come out. Carlisle stood up and enveloped Abigail in a hug. It made my beast madder, but I reminded it that we had to take it slow.

"I'm so sorry Abigail." Carlisle said. I sensed that it wasn't only the fact that he tried to kill himself that made her cry. She stopped crying and he let her go. He led her to the couch where he had been sitting earlier and sat her in his lap like she was a small child. She struggled feebly and half heartily. He, seeing that it probably made her uncomfortable, slid her next to him. She curled into him. We could all tell she didn't like crying in front of people. It was an hour later that we all told our stories except for Rose, Abbie and I. It was odd to know Dad's middle name was Jasper. We didn't even know he had a middle name.

"Mabs I think you outta eat yer dinner now." Puck drawled. Abbie stood up and nodded. She gestured for us to follow her. "We're havin pizza tonight." Puck told her.

"Yay! Oh, I can turn you vamps temporarily human, long enough for you to digest the food." We were all shocked at how Abbie mentioned that last part so casually. She looked back at us and we all nodded our consent. She muttered something under her breath. I looked at my hands and they weren't pail anymore. I checked a mirror in the hall and saw my eyes were green.

I saw everybody else doing the same thing. I saw the Goodfellows and Abbie smirking at us. I could feel humor and mirth coming from all three.

"Mama! Mama!" A little boy yelled as he came running up to us. He looked to be one or two years old. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. A woman was running after him trying to catch him. He ran up to Abbie, who was waiting for him with open arms and yelled, "Mama!" Abbie laughed and my heart sank, if she had a child she must be married.

"Carlisle! How is my little man?" she asked him. He gave thumbs up. She looked at us and said at vampire speed, "He is the child of a friend of mine. She died giving birth and left the child to me. I named him Carlisle Jasper, after you, dear brother."

The lady finally caught up to us. "My Lady, I am so sorry! We were on the way to dinner and he saw you and took off!" The breathless lady said.

Abbie laughed and said, "Don't worry Clary. I was going to send for him anyway. Clary, meet my brother and my sister, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and their children, Major Jasper Whitlock Hale, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty Cullen, Edward Mason Cullen and Alice Cullen, my nieces and nephews." Clary nodded and curtsied. "Oh, I forget! Since you are my direct family you are princes and princesses and unless you say otherwise, people will treat you as such."

I grinned and said, "Awesome!" She smiled at me and my heart soared. She stared down the hall with little Carlisle on her hip. We walked until we came to a huge kitchen and I saw Esme's eyes grow wide.

We walked over to a big island in the middle of it all.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Abigail is Queen of Fae and of the dead. Fae is the land of the faeries, elves, gnomes, and other mythical creatures. What happens when she come across the Cullens while checking in on Aro and the other brothers? Will she be able to overcome her past and fall in love? Alice is with Edward.

AFpov: Abigail Fae's pov

RGpov: Robin Goodfellow's pov

Chapter One

AFpov

"Hurry up Abbie! The brothers are expecting us to be there in twenty minutes!" Puck (Robin Goodfellow) my bodyguard and adviser called. I am Queen Abigail Athena Artemisia Fae, Queen of Fae, Queen of the Dead, and General of the Fae Armies. A mouthful I know, so my closest advisers and my Ladies in Waitings called me Abbie and everybody else called me Queen Abigail.

It was one of my duties to check in with the brothers, they were basically the kings of the vampires. I was technically their superior. So I had to check in with them every once in a while. And right now I was dressing in black skinny jeans, cowboy boots, a purple plaid shirt with elbow length sleeves, and a cowboy hat.

"I'm here." I drawled as I stepped into my sitting room where Puck and his wife, my best friend and lady in waiting, Lady Mae Goodfellow or Mae to those who knew her. "Hey Mae!" I greeted her. She smiled in greeting to me.

"C'mon girls, let's go." Puck said as he walked out the door. Mae and I smiled at each other, normally he wasn't like this but he just _hated_ to be late. That was his one pet peeve: people who were late. So we followed him. It took ten minutes to get to the portal that was one of the few that connected the two worlds. Fae and Earth were two separate worlds.

Finally ten minutes later we came to the portal. It was an old oak tree it was so tall it seemed two reach the sky. Puck leaned up against the tree and whispered ancient words to it and then he passed through the tree itself. Mae and I quickly followed.

We appeared two minutes away from Volterra the city the brothers lived in. Ran all the way to the city and to an ally where there was a sewer entrance to their home.

We got to the waiting room just in time. Felix, one of the guards, ushered us into the meeting room. It hadn't changed much since I'd last been there. As usual the brothers were seated on their thrones; they rose as soon as I came in. I could feel fear coming from them when they saw me, one of my abilities was that of an empath.

Aro stepped forward and kissed my hand and said," Hello, Queen Abigail. How have you been since we last took pleasure in your company?" Lying bastard, he took no pleasure in my company at all, he hated me! I could feel it emanating from him that and fear and nervousness.

I smiled overly sweetly and said," Hello Aro, I've been lovely, you?" I asked pretending as usual I wasn't disgusted with him and didn't hate him with all my heart. That was politics, even if you hate a person with all your heart you still have to pretend you don't.

"We've been doing great your Majesty." He told me. I smiled; in truth I hated his kind, well not all of them. A few of them were great friend s of mine. Some preyed on just criminals and I even heard there were a few "vegetarians" which meant they preyed on animals. I had yet to meet one, I hoped to though.

"I have someone people I would like you to meet. They are vegetarians." Caius said in a bored tone. He was lying, he was anything but bored. Only Marcus was comfortable around me and that was because we were good friends. The last part was what sparked my interest. I smiled brightly.

"Well, bring them in." I told them. Aro nodded at Jane and she left the room and brought back with her a group of vampires with golden eyes. The first one, their leader I guessed, had blonde hair, looked to be twenty three, and had such compassion, kindness and patience in his eyes that I had never before seen in a vampire; he was very much the father figure, or so it seemed on the outside. The next his mate he presumed for she leaned into him closely, was beautiful and seemed a very motherly figure. After that came a giant one he looked very strong, but at the same time looked as if he couldn't hurt a fly. Under his arm was a blonde beauty, his mate I presumed, she looked as if poked hard enough she could be a real bitch I immediately liked her. Then came a little pixie with spiky dark brown hair who looked quite excited for some reason. Next to her was a bronzed haired man, her mate I presumed. Then came a beautiful man, he had curly dirty blonde hair, he had crescent moon scars all over him. He seemed quite sad and lonely. He obviously didn't have a mate. I smiled warmly at them.

"Hello, I'm Queen Abigail of Fae. This," I gestured to Puck," is my closest adviser and body guard Lord Robin Goodfellow. This," I gestured to Mae," is one of my ladies in waiting and adviser Lady Mae Goodfellow." I introduced my friends.

"Hello I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." The blonde introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet ya'll. Dr. Cullen, are you from the 1650's? For it's been a while since I've heard that name." I drawled. People from Fae have a Texan like accent.

"Why yes I am." He answered.

"Oh, I have a grand idea why don't you come for dinner at Fae? I know you don't eat but in Fae dinner isn't just a meal it's a time." I asked.

"That sounds nice. Doesn't it family?" he asked his family they all nodded in agreement. "Well, I guess we're coming."

Please Review! Unfortunately I own nothin' except for Abigail. Again PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter Two

CCpov

Who is this mysterious woman Aro wants me to meet? I thought as I waited with my family to be summoned to the throne room. We were visiting the brothers for a while. We'd already had been there for two weeks and were leaving soon. But before we leaved Aro insisted we meet this woman. He had yet to tell me her name.

When he spoke of her I heard fear in his voice. This was something one did not often hear from the feared leader of the Volituri and my son Jasper confirmed this. Jasper was an empath, and the fear he felt coming of Aro made him curious. But why would Aro want me to meet her? I was a pacifist by nature, I was the only vampire doctor in existence and instead of the blood of humans I drank from animals. But he did tell me she was faery which may have explained it. I'd never met a faery before, faeries like vampires drank blood and from what the stories say it was illegal for them to drink from humans. To tell the truth I was nervous, what would this reclusive and great creature think of me?

"Calm down, Pa. It'll be fine." my son Jasper assured me while letting his southern drawl come out. I smiled at him. Though I had not sired him he was my son, though not by venom or blood, but there are some things thicker than either.

"He's right, Dad. Everything will turn out fine. She's going to invite us to dinner in Fae." Alice my youngest daughter told me. She is a seer, as in she sees the future.

"The only thing is I can't read her mind." Said Alice's mate, Edward, one of my other sons.

"How odd." I murmured. Then I scented a scent I hadn't scented in over 360 years. It was that of my younger sister Abigail. Impossible. I dispelled the notion away from my mind as soon as it came. My sister was dead and had been for about 320 years. Though I missed my little sister dearly, as she had been my best friend, I did not want this life for her. We had been eleven years apart in age; we had been best friends despite this.

When I was twenty-three I started going on vampire hunts in my father's stead. My father was an Anglian pastor. I went on these hunts often, but this night was different. My sister Abigail had begged me not to go, she that this time I would not come back. I promised I would come back and left. That night I broke my promise to her. While hunting for the demons and haunts my father was convinced were real we came across a real vampire. While the group was chasing him he bit me. Knowing anything bit by the creature would be burned even I. So I hid in an empty cellar and for three days I burned. When I awoke and figured out what I was I knew I could not come back. So I ran to the forest, ignoring the delicious scents around me on the way. Once in the forest I tried many methods to kill myself, the last was starvation. After three days of that, I lie in a ditch. Then I attacked something without realizing what I was doing. I looked down and realized it was venison! After that I never Ate anything else and became a doctor.

"Cullens, please come with me." Jane said. We followed her to the throne room. Inside was a beautiful young woman who could have been my sister. She had golden blond hair, the same ice blue eyes as I did, and she also had my sister's faery like features. But unlike my sister who was full of innocence, this young woman looked as if she had known a great many pains and sorrows.

When I saw her I realized this must be the Queen of Fae. Right next to her was a man who looked very protective of both women; he I presumed was their body guard. The other woman was beautiful as well, she had heather brown hair and warm brown hair; she was I presumed a lady in waiting. When they saw me the Queen looked at me confused. That look was what convinced me she was my sister. I knew Edward was looking at me like I had gone mad. But only my sister looked like that when she was confused. I wondered if she remembered me at all.

"Hello, my name is Queen Abigail of Fae. This," she gestured to the man," is my body guard Lord Robin Goodfellow and this," she gestured to the other woman," is my lady in waiting Lady Mae Goodfellow."

"Hello, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." I introduced as I bowed. She seemed annoyed that I had bowed. She curtsied back, now I was annoyed why the Queen of Fae was curtsying was something I wanted to know. Each of my family introduced themselves.

"Dr. Cullen-"she started but I cut her off.

"Please call me Carlisle." I told her. She smiled at me in a sad way. It broke my heart a little to see that for some reason.

"Well, _Carlisle_, are you perchance from the 1640's? I ask because I had a brother named Carlisle and it's been a while since I heard that name." she said.

"Abbie?" I asked. Abbie was what I had called my sister and I had been the only one allowed to call her that. I could see that she nodded. Without thinking I ran towards her and pulled into a bear hug. I could feel her tense up. "Oh, I am so sorry I forgot."

"Twasn't thy fault it happened. You must come for dinner in Fae! I know thou do not eat. But in Fae dinner is more of a time." She drawled while slipping into old English.

"That sounds lovely. Does it not family?" I asked also slipping into an older tongue. They nodded. So after saying good- bye to the Volituri and followed my sister into the woods.

As before I sadly I own nothin' except Abigail. Please review! They make my day!

Chapter Three

Jpov

I like the rest of the family was shocked to find out that Queen Abigail Cullen was our father's little sister. I guess that made her our aunt and we her nieces and nephews. For some reason that last part sent a pang to my heart. As we followed her into the forest I observed her.

She was beautiful for sure; she must cause quite a ruckus with the men. That thought made me jealous and angry. I internally shook myself and looked back at her. She had lovely braided golden hair that looked as if it was spun from pure gold and I found myself fighting the sudden urge to unbraid it so I could run my fingers through it. I also felt the even stranger urge to kiss her soft pink lips and hold her small form against me and never let go. I wanted to get lost in her ice blue eyes and….STOP! Jasper this is your father's sister that you're thinking about, your aunt for heaven's sake!

I glanced over at everyone else. Edward looked and felt smug as did Alice. Emmett was excited and happy so was Rosalie, Esme was happy and Carlisle happy, excited, and felt love towards Queen Abigail. I could not get a reading from the Queen nor Lord and Lady Goodfellow, which confused me. _Why so smug Edward?_ I thought to my mindreading brother.

"You may not have realized it, Jazz, but the woman you were just thinking about is your mate. Alice says to take it slow and aim for being her best friend for now instead of her mate." He whispered just loud enough that Alice and I would hear.

_Why?_ I asked.

"That's something she'll have to tell you herself." Was what he replied. Then I felt mischievousness coming from Emmett. That worried me, bad things usually happened when he felt that way. We all shivered as we remembered last time. The house smelled like skunk for weeks after word.

Suddenly we stopped as we came near an oak tree. Abigail leaned against and whispered something to it. I was confused as to what she was doing. Then she went into the tree. She actually went _into _the tree.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go on." Said Lord Goodfellow, as we all stared at the tree in disbelief. Pa, eager to follow his sister went first, then Esme, then me, then Emmett and Rose, and then Alice and Edward. When we passed through onto the other side we were all in the forest. I looked around and realized that Lady Goodfellow was gone.

"My wife went ahead to tell the castle to prepare for you." He looked at the Queen." Yes, My Lady, I will." He seemed to be answering some kind of question. Queen Abigail nodded and walked away. Goodfellow looked back at us and said," The Queen has decided to go ahead as well and has requested to ask you if you like to stay for a week at least?"

Pa looked at us with a hopeful expression on his face. We all smiled and nodded. So he said," We would all be delighted to stay for a while, but we were only staying in Volterra for a day so we didn't bring any clothing with us."

"Never fear, brother, the womenfolk can find something in one of the girls' drawers and the men can borrow some mine." Answered Lord Goodfellow. Alice and Edward grinned at the word brother while Pa smiled uncertainly. I sent him some reassurance, and he smiled gratefully to me. We followed him through the forest and to a wall. He pressed his hand on one of the stones in the wall and whispered something. The wall immediately opened up.

We went through a door that was on the other side of the wall. On the other side of the door we came into what seemed like a closet. We came out and we were in a sitting room.

"This is my Lady's personal sitting room. Please sit." He said gesturing at some couches. We were all sitting down when the Queen came in. The inner southern gentleman in me stood, as did the rest of the men. I saw the Queen roll her eyes.

"My Lady." Goodfellow said as he bowed, the guys did too and the ladies curtsied. Lady Goodfellow rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Cut the crap, Puck! Oh, and please call me Abbie, my dears. Please just act around me as you would another person." She kindly told us. She was really annoyed for some reason. "So, Kyle, why don't you tell me how you've the past couple hundred years?" We all looked at Carlisle and raised an eyebrow. I swear if he were human he would be blushing. "Knew you had been changed and how, but after that I lost track of you. I presumed you were dead." She whispered the last part. I felt great pain coming from her, it took all I had not to go up and comfort my Abigail. Wait, what? My Abigail, where did that come from? Abbie is not a possession, nor is she mine, yet. What the hell is wrong with me? I looked over at Edward and saw him smirking. Bastard.

"I stayed in the woods and I… um…. tried to…. uh… killed myself. Then I-"He finally got out before he was interrupted by Abbie.

"YOU WHAT? What the _fuck_ Carlisle? Carlisle Jasper Cullen you tried to kill yourself!" She was pissed to put it lightly. Her eyes were pitch black. She started to breathe deeply and pulled out a flask filled withed what smelled like bear blood and wine. I tensed and it took all I had to not let my beast come out. Carlisle stood up and enveloped Abigail in a hug. It made my beast madder, but I reminded it that we had to take it slow.

"I'm so sorry Abigail." Carlisle said. I sensed that it wasn't only the fact that he tried to kill himself that made her cry. She stopped crying and he let her go. He led her to the couch where he had been sitting earlier and sat her in his lap like she was a small child. She struggled feebly and half heartily. He, seeing that it probably made her uncomfortable, slid her next to him. She curled into him. We could all tell she didn't like crying in front of people. It was an hour later that we all told our stories except for Rose, Abbie and I. It was odd to know Dad's middle name was Jasper. We didn't even know he had a middle name.

"Mabs I think you outta eat yer dinner now." Puck drawled. Abbie stood up and nodded. She gestured for us to follow her. "We're havin pizza tonight." Puck told her.

"Yay! Oh, I can turn you vamps temporarily human, long enough for you to digest the food." We were all shocked at how Abbie mentioned that last part so casually. She looked back at us and we all nodded our consent. She muttered something under her breath. I looked at my hands and they weren't pail anymore. I checked a mirror in the hall and saw my eyes were green.

I saw everybody else doing the same thing. I saw the Goodfellows and Abbie smirking at us. I could feel humor and mirth coming from all three.

"Mama! Mama!" A little boy yelled as he came running up to us. He looked to be one or two years old. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. A woman was running after him trying to catch him. He ran up to Abbie, who was waiting for him with open arms and yelled, "Mama!" Abbie laughed and my heart sank, if she had a child she must be married.

"Carlisle! How is my little man?" she asked him. He gave thumbs up. She looked at us and said at vampire speed, "He is the child of a friend of mine. She died giving birth and left the child to me. I named him Carlisle Jasper, after you, dear brother."

The lady finally caught up to us. "My Lady, I am so sorry! We were on the way to dinner and he saw you and took off!" The breathless lady said.

Abbie laughed and said, "Don't worry Clary. I was going to send for him anyway. Clary, meet my brother and my sister, Dr. and Mrs. Cullen and their children, Major Jasper Whitlock Hale, Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty Cullen, Edward Mason Cullen and Alice Cullen, my nieces and nephews." Clary nodded and curtsied. "Oh, I forget! Since you are my direct family you are princes and princesses and unless you say otherwise, people will treat you as such."

I grinned and said, "Awesome!" She smiled at me and my heart soared. She stared down the hall with little Carlisle on her hip. We walked until we came to a huge kitchen and I saw Esme's eyes grow wide.

We walked over to a big island in the middle of it all. There was a medium meat lover with olives on it and next to it there was a veggie lover pizza. Abigail grabbed eight paper plates and handed us each one and took one for her.

Esme, ever the lady and mother asked, "No forks or knives?"

"I forget you aren't used to eating with just your hands. No, normally one doesn't use a fork or a knife to eat pizza, just your hands. Now you can choose either veggie lover or you can choose meat lover or you could take one of each. The reason there are olives on the meat lover is, because Lil' Carlisle n' I are weird like that, ain't we sweetheart?" Abigail said as Puck and Mae got their plates. Lil' Carlisle giggled and clapped his hands, which, I had to admit was cute.

Carlisle cleared his throat and asked, "Can I hold him?"

"I ought to introduce him to you first. Carlisle, do you remember my brother the one I tell you stories about? This is him, he's your uncle and he wants to hold you. I'm sure the rest of his family, your aunt and your cousins would like to hold you, too. Will you let them?" Abigail asked her son.

He thought for a while and then nodded his consent. Carlisle set down his plate and held out his arms. Lil' Carlisle was placed in them. We could all see the pride and love in Carlisle's eyes. Already he would do anything for this child. The child smiled up at him.

"What do want?" Abigail asked Carlisle, she was holding his plate.

"Both, please." He answered. We all chose the same then sat down to eat. Just as we were about to start eating Carlisle asked, "Shouldn't we say grace?" Mae, Puck, and Abigail all exchanged a glance. Puck cocked his head to the side as if asking a question and Abigail shook her head. Abigail was sitting between Carlisle and I.

"Carlisle, I'm not Christian anymore. I am Wiccan." She said. Carlisle's face grew pale, or rather paler.

"You're a _witch_?" He said it like it was a dirty word. I could tell Abigail was pissed at him, again.

She surprised me by saying, "Mae could you please take Lil' Carlisle out of the room?" She phrased it as a question, but it was a command.

"Yes, My Lady." Mae said as she grabbed the child and slipped out of the room.

"Yes, dear brother, I am a witch. But I am not bad like the stories our father created in his head. Would you like it if I persecuted you for being a vampire? The very thing you yourself hunted! What the fuck happened Carlisle. You're a hypocrite now?" She said.

"I'm sorry Abigail, but I do not want my sister to go to hell." He said the worst thing he could have possibly.

"How dare you?" With that she left taking all the light in the room with her, or so it seemed to me. Carlisle tried to run after her yelling he was sorry, but Puck stopped him telling him to let her settle down.

Abigail's POV

Everything was great until Carlisle insulted my religion. How dare he? He who hunted vampires and now is one? What the hell? I'll forgive him, I know I will it is impossible not to. But nonetheless he shouldn't have said that. To attack my religion is a great offence. It's not like I attacked his, does he even know how many innocent were killed, because of Christianity? I've forgiven him, but I need time to cool off.

As I walked into my room I saw that Clary, one of my best friends and my son's nanny, was waiting for me.

Clary had fiery red hair, freckles, and emerald green eyes. She was originally from Ireland, but in the olden days sometimes a child would be chosen and the Fae would take him or her. We sometimes take a great liking to a child, when we do we ask the child if they wish to come with us to Fae and often they say yes. It is a great honor and Clary was one of these children.

"Hey Clary. What do ya need?" I asked her.

"To talk about your…er…argument with your brother. Have you forgiven him, for he really wants to speak with you." I nodded.

"I'm ready to speak with him now. Please, send him in." I told her.

"Very well." She left and I took a deep breath. He came in and was looking very nervous. I was waiting for him to speak first.

"Look I'm so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking. Please forgive me, Mabs. _Please." _He begged me.

"You need not beg you have already been forgiven. Besides beggin' doesn't fit you, Kyle." Before I even finished he ran up to me and pulled me into a big bear hug.

"I can't lose you again sissy." He said and I realized how much I scared him running away like that.

"I'm so sorry, bro. I didn't mean to scare you, I just needed some time to cool off. Now come on let's go finish our dinner." I said as I slipped out of his embrace and skipped away to the door. He nodded and walked back with me.

When we got back everybody looked at us with questioning eyes. So I said, "We made up." They all nodded. I caught Jasper staring at me and I smiled. He smiled back and I made it my mission to get to know him. He seemed like a good fellow. We ate dinner and headed back to my rooms and talked some more. Then everybody, except Jasper and I, decided to go to bed. It was amazing; I had found the brother that I had long since thought dead. I now had a new sister and nieces and nephews.

"So, Abbie, I think Carlisle is wondering if it would be polite to ask if he could live here forever." Jasper said.

"Well," I said as I put Lil' Carlisle to bed in his room," I don't mind if ya'll stay, but I won't lie to you, it is dangerous living here and we are at war. When I over threw my mother, Queen Lilith, she was killed. But her supporters, The Dark Ones as they are called here, started a war with us and have been trying to put a king on the throne which goes against tradition. We have been at war ever since 5 G.A., which in your time would be 657 B.C.E. Which as you know a very long time as you know. Often I am away at battle."

"Could I join you, I was in the Confederate army in the American Civil War."

"No, our battle is different than that of what you're used to. It would take years of training to get you ready for battle."

"Please, I want to stay here and be of use to you."

"You could be my personal assistant and adviser, there an opening for that."

"Sure. What does that entail?"

"You'd run errands for me, you'd be a bodyguard of sorts, you'd advise me and you'd help with paper work. It is a very busy job; you seem to be the type of guy who likes to be busy."

"Sounds good to me."

"What rank were you in the army?"

"Major."

"You're the Major aren't you?"

"Yes, I am."

"Don't tell my brother, but down south they call me the General, the Lady of Death, and or the Lady in Black." When I said that he looked at me in amazement.

"Amazing. When do I start?"

"Tomorrow, if you want." He nodded. For a while we sat there saying nothing. "Since you'll be on call 27/4, do you want to stay and sleep on the couch until we can get you a bed in here?"

He grinned and said, "Sounds good to me." I yawned and he said, "I think you should go to bed now."

"Will you be okay out here?"

"Yeah, good-night poppet."

"Night Jasper." I said as I walked over to my room's door. That night I couldn't remember what my dreams were about, but they were pleasant.

The next morning I woke Jasper and we headed to the kitchen. He was a vampire again. Everybody was assembled on the kitchen. When we told everybody how I had hired Jasper they asked if they could take a job, too.

"Rose how 'bout you be in charge of my vehicles? The last guy had a midlife crisis and left and as much as I love working on cars I simply don't have that kind of time during my day." I told her. I smiled as I watched her eyes light up.

"Emmett, I have a very important job for you, the very future of Fae will be on your shoulders. I can't stress how important this job is. You will be in charge of boys ranging from seven to twelve. You will in charge of their education. They already will have been assigned a tutor for intellectual learning and you will be in charge of everything else, their gettin' to classes, food, P.E., and their bedtime. They are stronger than you think, do not under estimate my boys. They've chosen to be part of an elite force so they will be training until they reach twenty." He looked disappointed so I added, "They're stronger than you, Emmett. They love to wrestle and play sports. That and the team they're going to be part of is key our winning this war." I could see I had him at wrestle. "Kyle, we need more doctors, but you'll be doing training for a while. We have different illnesses and medicines than that of what you're used to."

"Sounds good when do I start?" Kyle asked.

"Tomorrow, Esme you can be in charge of housekeeping which involves arranging rooms, too. Edward you'll be doing basically the same thing as Jasper, but you be shadowing Puck for a while and Alice you can be the Muse stylist. You will be in charge of our dress when we go to formal meetings and such. Sound good to everyone?" They all nodded. "Good. Any questions?" They shook their heads. "Good, now I have a meeting and Edward and Jasper must come with me and until lunch time I fear y'all will have to entertain yourselves somehow." I looked at my watch and saw that if I didn't leave then I'd be late, "Sorry guys I got to go now, Bye!" And with that I left. I could hear Jasper and Edward scrambling to catch up with me. "Now boys, I know you aren't used to taking orders, but you'd best learn how to fast. In these meetings you must refer to me as My Lady." Puck and the Muses joined us at that point. "Edward, the reason you will be shadowing Puck for a few weeks is, because you do not have any military experience at all. Jasper you, like Puck will not leave my side once. You are what are called shadow guards, they are the guards that are constantly in my shadow, but they are also my assistants. Any questions?"

"Why am I with him?" Puck asked as he gestured to Edward.

"Because," I drawled, "You are my best, and he will need special trainin', he is a mind reader." I told him. Puck nodded. We continued on to the meeting room and found all of the war council waiting there. They all stood up as we entered the room.

"Your Highness." They all mumbled as they bowed I nodded my head in greeting. I took my seat at the head of the table and Puck, Edward, and Jasper stood behind my chair.

"Major Greene, I believe you had an issue with the way I am fighting this war?" I said to Major Greene. I had overheard him talking about how we should attack and I was a coward for not. He turned red and I knew puck was repressing a smirk.

"Your Majesty, twasn't an issue so much as a suggestion. I believe we should have been on the offence by now."

"Really, I seem to remember you calling me a coward for not attacking by now."

"My Lady, my humblest apologies, I did not mean a word I said."

"Then why the hell did it come out of thy mouth, Greene?" Now they knew I was pissed, no one got away with calling me a coward.

Then the bastard has the audacity to say, "Because I lied, I did mean every word I said. You are a coward. No better than your mother!"

Then I walked over to him and punched right in the jaw. "How dare you fucking compare me to my mother, you motherfucking piece of shit! You do not even know half the shit I've been through! YOU MOTHERFUCKING, COCKSUCKING, BASTARD, PIECE OF SHIT SON OF A BITCH! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE ME FUCKING KILL YOU, BITCH! GO ON GET!" I yelled at him and I gestured at everybody else except Jasper, Edward, and Puck to leave. They all ran out of there like the devil was chasing them. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Jasper approached me slowly as did Edward and Puck. Jasper started to rub circles in my back. That calmed me down a lot for some reason.

"Why don't we go to the library and take a break for a while." Puck said. I nodded and I started walking to the library. I heard Puck explaining to Jasper and Edward why I was so upset. When we got to the library I sunk down in a chair and took a little siesta.

When I woke up I found myself totally calm and ready to think of a punishment for Greene. I had the perfect one for him. We walked back to the meeting room and found that everybody had cornered Greene and was yelling at him for pulling that shit. They looked ready to beat him up.

"Everybody back up! I need to speak with Greene alone." All my majors, advisers and generals grinned at him and me knowing he was going to get it.


End file.
